Song of Love and Fears
by The Great Rhapsode
Summary: Deku had a big plan for a get away with Jirou, unfortunately a broken down bus leaves them stranded in the desert. With time on their hands, the two take the time to reflect on their relationship. Not only what they love about each other, but also what inadequacies they feel. Dekujirou One-shot.


**A/N: Hi guys, this'll be not only my first ever My Hero fic, but also my first ever Dekujirou fic. It's a small pairing, I know, but I love it and hope that you'll enjoy.**

"Damn it, this is bull crap!" a man with a quirk that made him resemble a greyhound shouted into a CB radio on the dashboard of his bus. "We got somewhere between 30 to 50 people riding this bus, you're just gonna abandon us here?!"

"Um… Mr. driver… Sir?" squeaked a small voice from behind the greyhounds head. The bus driver turned his head to be met by a teenage boy of average height, messy green hair, dressed in an All Might T-shirt who was fidgeting his fingers.

"What is it, kid?" the driver asked, putting down his radio.

"I wanted to know if there was any word on someone coming to get us?" asked the boy, named Deku. The question caused the driver to scratch the back of his head with his paw. He explained to Deku that due to their location, it would take over 2 hours before someone came to tow them. This caused Deku to grimace, he step off the bus while thanking the driver for taking his question.

As he exited, Deku could feel the hot air hit his face. He was surrounded on all sides by dunes, with the sand that had lost its usual golden glow due to the absence of the sun, with most of the light provided coming from the headlights of their shuttle bus. The bus was traveling along to only road that stretched through here to get to Mic-Fest, one of the largest music festivals in japan, hosted by the Present Mic himself. The festival was annually held in this desert region for 5 days, where artist gathered for one jam-packed week. Naturally, this wasn't exactly a cheap event and as he paced outside with a bottle of water in his hands, Deku could only remember the looks on his friends faces when he told them he would be taking his girlfriend, Jirou, to Mic-Fest.

" _ARE YOU INSANE" Sero and Mineta cried in unison. The two were hovering over Deku as he was cautiously double checking the items he had already packed in his duffle bag. "Dude, you spent how much on this trip with Jirou?" inquired Sero as he was flanking Deku's left side trying to get his attention._

" _I'll answer that, TOO MUCH!" Mineta hollered as he poked his head around Deku's right side. Deku had started to grow a bit annoyed by the two's screaming in his ear over his choice to spend his money on his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Mineta continued, "I mean you two have been dating for what, a month? Now you want to take her to a music festival?"_

 _While they were rudely trying to sow seeds of doubt in Deku's idea of a big romantic gesture, he couldn't help but feel it was coming from a place of logical sense. He had only started dating Jirou a little while ago, with the two first agreeing to hang out with Eri after she asked if she could see "the pretty, loud lady" again. While it was a simple meet up, with Jirou showing Eri how to strum a few cords on a guitar, both Deku and Jirou mutually agreed to enjoying each other's company and maybe could hang out somewhere outside of school._

 _Their relationship didn't fully become official until their third outing, where Deku had asked if this had made them boyfriend and girlfriend. His question made the purple haired girl turn beet-red as she used her earphone jacks to try and cover her blushing mess of a face. Deku could only feel guilty for this and quickly apologized for his question, pressing his hands together and bowing his head in forgiveness. However, when Jirou opened her mouth, her response was a simple "I guess you're right." The two UA students were now seeing each other often and Jirou admitted she felt something in Deku's presence that was causing her chest to get really heavy. (Which then made it Deku's turn to become red in the face) In response to Jirou's simplistic response, Deku could only respond with his own, "I'd like that."_

 _While the two valued their privacy, they both knew there was no point in trying to hide it from the rest of the dorm. With the young couple's admission that they are dating, it caused the class of 1-A to go into an uproar. Mina saying they needed to hold a party in celebration of love blossoming in their class. Deku and Jirou however, were stunned silent, unable to tell the always energetic Mina that a party wasn't necessary. Many of the girls asked Jirou for relationship details while most of the guys gave Deku a pat on the back. When the festivities died down, the couple couldn't deny that it was fun and in that monet shared their first kiss._

 _It was almost startling how that was only mere weeks ago, and yet now Deku wanted to take Jirou on a mini vacation with all of the freetime thee class had gotten. He knew of Jirou's love for music and given his own love of listening to Present Mic's radio station, he naturally heard of all of Mic's advertising for Mic-Fest. Deku almost acted on instinct picking up his laptop and order tickets for the whole event. Though when he looked back on it, it was definitely more than he should've probably spent. But that didn't really matter to him, this was for Jirou and thus that was all he needed._

" _Look, it's not a big deal. It's my money, and besides I want to spend it on Jirou." Deku said trying to restrain himself from telling both of his nosy roommates to shut their mouths. After he made sure he had everything, Deku frustratedly zipped his duffle closed and let out a small huff. Deku decided to retreat to his room, mentally justifying it as simply needing to get plenty of rest before the trip in the morning._

 _Sero however saw Deku's urge to flee and simply called out to him, "what if it doesn't last?" To which Deku cut him off by closing his door with an audible slam ._

Deku snapped back to his present surroundings, as he was passing a spare bottle of water to an elderly man who was sitting on the sands outside the bus. Getting to Mic-Fest's location required a 4 to 5 hour long shuttle bus drive through a barren area to get to the town where Mic would hold his festival. Jirou readied herself for the trip by simply plugging into her phone and distracting herself with it to burn away time, while Deku chose to read. By the time the sun began to set, their bus engine began to putter, followed by a shrill cry and then silence.

With the breakdown of the bus's engine, many of the passengers grew angry, some took this opportunity to leave the stuffy shuttle and stretch their legs, while the rest remained inside likely wanting to stay close to their belongings. Jirou was one who took this opportunity to get off the bus, grabbing her bag and guitar with her and exiting to wait outside. Deku couldn't blame her, the bus was crammed with people, most of them older than the two of them, and was starting to get a little rank.

Thankfully, it was night time, so while it was still warm, the passengers didn't have to be worried about being burned by unforgivable rays of the sun. Nevertheless, Deku still made sure Jirou had some water when she left and like the natural born hero he was, he began to ask others sitting outside of the bus if they'd like any to drink. His over cautious nature made sure that neither he nor Jirou would let this trip be ruined by dehydration..

"Thank you, young man." the elderly man said as he began to unscrew the top of the bottle. Deku smiled as he walked away, joy filling him not only from the sensation of doing good work, but also he couldn't help but feel tickled by the fact he saw a man of that age looking so grizzly with his gray facial hair and leather rocker getup. Deku quickly made his way over to Jirou, who was slumped up against a rock with her knees pulled close to her chest.

Jirou was dressed in her usual punk attire, black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, distressed leggings, black boots, and white shirt with the words "DROP DEAD" on it. Deku always did find her attiree very enticing, she was someone who looked so wild as compared to his usually tame and bland choice of appearance. Deku got on the ground a scooched close to her side.

"Hey…" Jirou said in a monotone voice while raising her hand up to wave at him slightly with her earphone jack simultaneously mimicking her movement. There was an air of silence between the two, which was common for them given their introverted natures, but this felt different. This silence, while in reality only a few moments, felt like a painful eternity. Deku could feel his fingers starting to drum themselves on his outer thigh all on their own. He had to start a conversation, he needed to. This was supposed to be Jirou's big gift, but instead of experiencing opening night extravaganza, they were stranded in the desert after giving up most of the day to spend on a bus. It wouldn't take a genius to assume Jirou may have been made a little miffed over the situation.

"Did your phone die?" Deku said in his attempt to get conversation going.

"It's dead." Jirou replied in a nonchalant tone as she let her phone rest on her duffle bag, which itself was resting on her guitar case.

Deku felt like they were back to square one of his silence predicament and decided to take this opportunity to apologize for this situation. "Look, Jirou…" Deku started to say, but stopped as soon as he felt the words turning sour in his throat. The green haired boy took a breath and continued, "I'm sorry about this. I didn't think any of this would happen, I just thought that maybe this would've been a fun-"

"Stop it." Jirou said in a sore sounding voice as she cut off Deku's apology.

Deku took a minute to examine her response. Jirou had never requested him to stop talking, nor with such a harsh tone in her voice. If this had been anyone else, Deku would've simply heeded the requester's plea and just left the conversation, but this wasn't the same. Hearing his significant other tell him this caused a feeling of great concern to bubble up in. He wanted to understand the anger in her tone, he wanted to make her feel better, even if that meant he had to pry.

"Jirou…" Deku started softly, "Are you okay?"

Upon hearing this Jirou looked Deku straight in the eyes. He could see in her dark purple pools that she was hurting and even a bit confused. Jirou's arms which held her knees to her chest, tightened their grip as shifted back to looking down at the ground and away from Deku's look of concern.

"I-It's just…" Jirou stammered as her mind was racking itself trying to put the words together, "It's just that this whole thing is incredible and I'm scared."

Deku tilted his head at her remark. " _Scared? Jirou?"_ Deku thought to himself as he examined Jirou's more stiffening posture. The green haired boy decided to continue his pressing of questions. "Are you scared of the dark?" he questioned, trying to make sure his tone didn't make Jirou think he was making a jest.

"No." She simply responded as she turned her head to once again face Deku. "It was before we left…" Jirou began as she recounted her tale to her boyfriend.

 _Jirou was mindlessly packing her bag for her and Deku's trip. She didn't pay much attention to what she threw in, clothing was clothing and she'd manage, regardless of weather. That said, she knew her priorities were making sure her phone was charged and that she had guitar on her incase being around all the big and famous musicians hit her with inspiration._

 _Deku was always so kind to her by never being bothered by her sudden bursts of inspiration that might interrupt their dates or quality time. Deku knew her love for music and he was happy to make sure he didn't inpeed on it. "Deku…" Jirou though with a tinge of anguish in the back of her mind. Deku was a boy who knew her well, hell he knew everybody well. Always making sure not to make any fellow compatriot feel uncomfortable. It seemed to make total sense why young children like Eri would want to be around him._

 _She still remembered how shocked she was when he told her Eri wanted to jam out with her. Jirou couldn't help but smile at all of their time together, but something still felt odd. Like a part of her heart was out of sync with the rest of her feelings. Her train of thought was completely interrupted by Mina and Uraraka, "Hey, there Jirou, getting ready for your big getaway with the soon-to-be-husband?" Mina joked as she lightly punched Jirou's arm. Jirou's earphone jack waved at Mina like it was swatting a fly, "It's not that! It's just a normal trip!" Jirou said defensively._

 _Uraraka simply giggled at the now defensive Jirou, "I don't know, Mic-Fest is pretty big, think Deku really might be serious~" the gravity girl said in a smooth tone. While Jirou wanted to argue, she couldn't deny this was big. Her and Deku's previous date were nothing big: trips to mall, diners, coffee houses, the park. Anything small or intimate was their usual location and both usually were content with that status quo, but this was different. When Deku told her that they'd be going to Mic-Fest, she could've sworn she lost control of her jaw and just let it hang open._

 _She always wanted to go, and she was even considering asking her parents given the class's freetime from their studies. It was just another sign to her how much Deku of the caring boyfriend Deku was that Mina and Uraraka would tease her about. This was almost too much kindness, and that was starting to grow a sense of inadequacy in her. She thought about telling Deku, but only after Mic-Fest. She didn't want to ruin this whole trip with a confrontation._

 _Mina ceased her light punches to Jirou's arm, "I gotta say, you hit the jackpot of boyfriends, Jirou!" Mina said with a silly, toothy grin on her face. "A guy like that only comes around once in a blue moon." Jirou felt her face heat up at that statement, and decided to head to her room, excusing herself by saying she needed to sleep._

 _As she collapsed on her bed, she knew Mina had a point. She felt Deku's unearthly kindness before. Even in all their small ventures out, they always felt so warm and gentle, and if a boy could make her feel that way in such simple things, then maybe Deku was a once in a blue moon boyfriend._

 _He was. But what about her? That single thought caused her to toss and turn in bed until she just couldn't stay awake anymore._

"But even after I woke up, I still couldn't get that out of my head? Was I the person you should spend these big romantic gesture? What if this doesn't actually last?"Jirou said as she end her story with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

Deku's face became one of concern as he remembered Sero's words in a painful echo. Deku quickly put a hand on Jirou's shoulder to try and comfort her, "Don't say that…" was all Deku could muster. He hadn't been able to find words of solace in the short time of hearing this from Jirou's perspective. All he knew was he had to comfort her.

Tears were welling up in Jirou's eyes as she tried to speak again, "Relationships are a give and take, r-right? Well… What if I-I… I can't give you the same love you give me?" Jirou's shaky voice managed to say right before she buried her face in her knees in a desperate struggle to not been seen crying.

Her statement really got to Deku. He never thought of the possibility. He wanted Jirou to feel loved when they were together. This was his first girlfriend and ever and he had thought the simple key to a relationship was to make sure your partner felt loved and wanted. Perhaps Deku just never thought he might smother his partner with his actions. Deku knew the only thing he could do was simply ask, "Do you not like it when I do stuff like this?"

"No… I do…" Jirou said in a muffled voice.

Deku cocked his head to the side slightly as Jirou lifted her head up slightly to look at Deku with a now puffy red eye. "I just feel like I could never give you the same kindness and I'm scared one day you'll find a girl who can."

"Jirou…" Deku said soberly as he began to rub circles into Jirous shoulder with the hand he had occupied there. "A romance is a two way street. It is a give and take. But I don't expect you to take me to something 'equal' to where I take you." Deku's statement had cause Jirou to raise a brow, "I did this, because you make me want to take you places, you've done so much for me with by just being yourself. You made Eri smile, you like listening to my dorky hero theories, and saving my butt when I'm out in the field."

Jirou started blushing at all of Deku's sincerity, but he wasn't finished, "Some of the guys gave me a hard time, saying that I might be taking this too fast and this'll just be a big waste of money on something that possibly won't last." Jirou looked away after hearing that, feeling ashamed of saying the same thing to him minutes ago.

"But I want it to last." Deku said after a moment of silence. "I want to spend my life with the punk rocker, hearing hero who makes my heart beat really really fast."

Jirou smiled a bit at Deku's declaration, "That doesn't sound so bad…" muttered Jirou as she wiped her eyes clean. "Still…" Jirou began to say "It's too bad we're stuck here. Thought this conversation would've taken a bit longer." Deku laughed littly at her statement, she clearly was trying to lighten the mood after the young couple spilled their hearts out.

"Hey, just cause we aren't at the festival, doesn't mean we can't have a little music." commented Deku as he pointed at Jiro's guitar. Jirou smile wide enough that Deku could see the whites of her teeth. Jirou quickly reached over and opened up her case. "So, any requests?" asked Jirou as she checked the tuning of the guitar.

"How about that one you showed Eri the first few cords of?" Deku asked, wanting to relive that first personal time they spent together.

"You still remember the lyrics, I'll start playing when you say the first few?"

"Yeah, it was… _saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute_ " sang Deku as Jirou began to play. While the two were in their own little world, a few of the passengers who opted to stay outside gathered around to listen to the young couple playing _Heroes_ acoustically.

Several hours past as the two played song after song they knew until a tow truck driven by a man with a German Shepard quirk pulled up. The tower barked with the driver for a bit until thee driver called out, "ALL ABOARD!" Everyone returned to the bus, with Deku and Jirou taking their previous seats, though they had an hour drive before they made it to the town Mic-Fest was in so the two decided to get a little sleep in. While their time at the festival was fun, Deku and Jirou would always remember this night the most.

 **A/N: If you liked this story, please like and leave a review, I greatly appreciate it, until next time, have a good one~**


End file.
